


Slipping Up

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [15]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 15 - Oops!</p><p>---</p><p>Stephen is trying to get Nick to remember him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping Up

It's the fifth time he's seen--what's his name, Hart?--drop a pile of papers in the hallway. It's the fifth time he's tutted sympathetically, but still rushed on, anxious to not be late for his next seminar, giving the kid a rueful wink when he finally sidles into the hall.

But it's the first time that the gangly youth winks back, and it sets him back--he barely keeps from stammering as he finishes roll and begins the lecture.

It's not until the sixth time, when he stops and helps and--Stephen!--smiles shyly at him, that he realizes that this clumsiness might have a purpose.


End file.
